


This Kiss

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Antagonistic Relationship, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-16
Updated: 2004-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual tension and kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Kiss

“Potter.”

“Malfoy.”

Eyes were narrowed as they passed, sparks flying between them. Ron’s hands balled at his sides, but Hermione’s warning hand on his arm stopped him.

Later, after Potions, sparks flew again as they passed, but no words were exchanged, only looks. Hermione glanced at them both.

Harry slumped over his dinner, studiously not looking at the Slytherin table. He got up without a word, nodding to his friends, who said nothing. Hermione pursed her lips and concentrated on her food, kicking Ron as he opened his mouth to speak. Harry left before Ron could glare at her.

He stumbled blindly for some time, finding an empty classroom. Cooled his forehead against the wall. Felt arms around him, lips on his neck, and turned for the kiss.

This kiss was familiar, and long, all the tension leaving him as he wrapped his arms around shoulders, kissed lips, cheek, neck, throat. Back to lips, tongues meeting in perfect symmetry. Hands on his back, rumpling his robes, in his hair, impossible to rumple much further. Somehow those hands managed it. Somehow they always managed it.

This kiss was better than it had ever been.

“Potter?”

“Malfoy. Shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
